


Wiglaf's Great Battle

by Brian_Warner_is_bae (orphan_account)



Category: Beowulf - All Media Types
Genre: Beowulf - Freeform, Don't copy this kids because trust me your teacher will know, Even though I got an excellent grade on this, Gen, Old school work, Short One Shot, Short Story, english project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Brian_Warner_is_bae
Summary: This is a short little story that I was asked to write in my English class after reading and watching Beowulf. If there are things that don't really stick true to the whole story, I'm sorry. This wasn't something I researched deeply into before I started writing it. I hope you like it!What happens after Beowulf dies and Wiglaf becomes king?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters and all that junk. Yadda yadda yadda enjoy the story. C:

Wiglaf had just witnessed what he never thought he would. Beowulf has been defeated. His best friend and cousin was now gone, and in his final breaths named him the new king! 

Wiglaf was terrified. He didn't know how to be king. He was only a warrior, and an old one at that. Wiglaf's mind raced with so many questions he couldn't answer at the moment.

Would the people accept him? Would he marry Queen Welhtheow or a younger woman that could bear him heirs? Will he even need heirs?

He took a deep breath and sighed, knowing that these questions will be answered eventually. The next few nights passed in a blur. 

One minute Wiglaf is at the mead hall celebrating the life of Beowulf and his crowning, and the next he's at Beowulf's funeral.

Time was pretty much non-existant to Wiglaf at the moment. He quietly stood on shore watching his friend's boat burn in the water.

When suddenly, a sea witch pulled Beowulf's boat into the water. Wiglaf knew who this horrible woman was. Grendel's Mother.

He looked down at his feet and saw the golden dragon cup Beowulf was given years ago by Hrothgar. He picked it up and looked back at Grendel's Mother in the water. She smiled at him, confident that she could trick him like she tricked Beowulf and Hrothgar.

"Wiglaf my glorious king," she spoke seductively, "I have a deal to make with you." Wiglaf slowly walked knee deep into the ocean.

"I will not make a deal with the witch who helped with the slaughter of my king," Wiglaf angerly huffed.

She laughed, "Beowulf was an ignorant fool who had too big of an ego. That is what killed him Wiglaf, not me." 

The witch tried to seduce Wiglaf like she did Beowulf, but his will was too strong. He had no desire to lay with this demon woman no matter how beautiful she was 

Wiglaf drew his sword and went to attack the water sudductress. She was taken off guard by Wiglaf's actions, but knew that no sword could penetrate her body.

She disappeared as soon as his sword touched her. Wiglaf tried again and again as soon as she reappeared. The sea witch pushed him back until he was only ankle deep in the water.

"Wiglaf can't you see there's no defeating me? Just surrender yourself and the cup. Make me a son my dear Wiglaf," she tried seducing again.

Wiglaf wondered why the useless goblet was important to her. Then an idea came to him. The goblet must be the key to defeating her!

He carefully walked back on shore with the dragon goblet in his hand. He tossed it to the ground and plunged his sword into it.

The demon woman shrieked in pain. She was visibly weakened by this, and could no longer disappear. The brave Wiglaf walked up to Grendel's Mother and did what should have been done many years ago.

He slayed her. He brought her head back to Queen Welhtheow and assured her that she had nothing to worry about. She would never seduce another king.

Wiglaf ended up marrying Beowulf's bedmate Ursula. He believed that Welhtheow couldn't live through another husband, and she couldn't produce an heir anymore.

He allowed her to retire from being queen. He peacefully ruled with his new wife, and eventually she bote him heirs. Wiglaf died a very happy old man many years later. The story of his brave deeds lived on forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I typed this on my phone, so sorry if there were a lot of errors. Also, I'm not a great writer, nor do I claim to be, so this probably isn't the best.
> 
>  
> 
> PS I was told to break up the sentences into smaller groups idk how well that's going to go because I'm on mobile, so if it looks really spacious that's why.


End file.
